Desert Rain
by Lahote-Lover
Summary: After Wanda gets her new body she starts to try and adjust to being smaller. With new comers beginning to trickle in Wanda is in more and more danger od people that refuse to accept the she is good. Ian does his best to protect her with the clans help.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Desert Rain_

Chapter 1

* * *

"Lives in The Stars" Burns smiled at Wanda, "Rides the Beast."

He seemed almost excited to be meeting her. His face is stretched into a wide, proud grin.

"Second Crystal City...you've been?" Wanda asked with an edge of irritation.

She hates when other souls recognize her. The Second Crystal City story bothers her the most. It's what almost all of the souls know and remember.

"I was actually there when that happened," the guy exclaimed with a laugh, "quite amazing!"

"That was so very long ago..." Wanda murmured before her voice trailed off..

His group was looking at him in utter confusion. Wanda had spent weeks telling us tales of the other worlds. Our colony knew of all of her lives.

"Um... If it isn't too rude, what was the Fire World like?" Wanda blushed.

She had told us once that the Fire World was a hard place to be. The two species of the plant were both of intelligence. But the fire tasters were killing the walking flowers. She had never wanted to go to the planet because of that. Fire Planet was one place she chose to skip over.

"Well, I did not stay long, but I was born there, so my name remains an indication that I came from the planet," he started softly, "When the controversy began, I left for my own safety."

As they spoke, Burns had begun inching closer to Wanda. I didn't want this person anywhere near my girl. I slung my arm around her shoulders and placed a hand on her thin waist. Wanda had gained a lot of muscle but she was still a very small person. She trained everyday to gain the strength and endurance that she had in Melanie's body.

"Well, we should really be on our way. Wanda?"Melanie spoke cautiously stepping towards her soul sister.

"Yes, that is probably best. Burns, we should go on our way; as should they." Nate said in agreement.

"It was very nice to meet you Wanderer." Burns smiled shaking her hand. She looked so frail and tiny next to the beast of a man.

"Very nice too meet you too, Burns" She smiled happily. She turned back into me then clutching my shirt tightly while resting her head on my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Jared" Nate said nodding at our group and waving his soul back to the confines of safety.

"Goodbye, Nate." Jared responded giving the rest a quick wave.

Then we went our separate ways.

Once we were back near the caves, we began unpacking. Wanda of course was struggling with some items that one of us, normally me, took from her.

"You know if you guys never let me do anything, this body will stay all weak and useless." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Jared laughed, "Wanda I don't think letting you grab things half your size will do anything but harm you."

He set down a case of water that she had tried to pick up. He ruffled her golden locks as he passed her before handing her a bag of medicine. It was light.

We all laughed as she glared at the light weight bag we had given her, "Is this meant to be an insult? You know I can carry more than this!"

"Sweetheart, you are doing very well in getting your body up to par with Melanie's. In the mean time, you aren't working out. So just take it easy!" I smiled kissing her head.

She smiled and quickly looked down with a blush gracing her face.

"You know, I like how shy this body makes you. It's pretty hot." I gave her my 'sexy smile' as she put it once.

Wanda's face turned a bright red as she giggled nervously.

_That giggle just knocks the breath out of me._

Jamie came rushing out of the caves as we finished unloading everything from truck, "Melanie! Wanda!"

Jamie latched onto Melanie first as Wanda was holding onto me.

"Whoa, someone grew again!" Melanie stated, "You are just about my height now!"

Jamie beamed at the statement, "Sorry Wanda, guess you're just gonna have to be small alone."

She smiled at him and just laughed, "Guess so, I still got Isaiah and Freedom; unless they turned into giants too in the course of a few weeks."

"Okay so you still have the little kids but that shouldn't count!" Jamie said smiling widely at his sister.

There was thunder in the distant and we all stopped to look at the sky. Wanda began bouncing around me "oh'ing" at the dark storm clouds.

"Rain? I finally get to see rain in the desert!?" She asked bouncing up and down tugging on my sleeve.

_Weirdo_, I thought as I laughed at her reaction.

"Yeah, but we better go clear out our rooms before the rain soaks our stuff." Jared said staring at the fast moving clouds.

Wanda and I jogged to our room to grab our stuff. I glanced at her as she danced around as she went mumbling about rain. As we grabbed all of our stuff, I glanced at Jamie's stuff. I hadn't gotten to talk to Wanda about the rooming situation.

I'd bring it up once we were in the game room. We had to claim a spot first. Setting up the area, I noticed Wanda had a frown marring her gorgeous face. I silently observed her lips tug downward as her freckles peeked out from the strands of hair framing her face.

"What's on your mind babe?" I asked pulling her out of her own head.

"Oh, I'm just still a little bothered that I can't hear Melanie in my head. I'm so use to her answering my thoughts. I miss it sometimes," She sighed resting against my chest, "I'm going to go talk to her."

I smiled at her and bent down to nuzzle her neck. She giggled at my actions and kissed me softly. My breath seemed caught in my throat. It always seemed to stop when she giggled. She seemed to dance over to Melanie.

Jamie came and sat down on his mattress. He stared at me for a second before shifting, "I talked to Aaron. I'm staying with him from now on. It's getting weird sharing with you two. Goodnight!"

He rolled over then and went to sleep.

"Um… thanks?" I muttered confused. I looked up searching for Wanda.

She was sitting cross-legged with Melanie talking adamantly. She looks amazing with such a wide smile on her face. She glanced over at me then, smiling as she met my gaze. She hugged Melanie tightly before getting up and dancing back to me.

"Bed time?" she asked with a breathtaking smile.

"With you? Anytime!" I teased, causing that scarlet color to come back as she giggled.

* * *

_Wanda and I were standing in the middle of a busy mall, no one was looking at me funny and she seemed relaxed. _

_"Why are we here?! In the open?!" I asked franticly. She just gave me a dumbfounded look._

_"What do you mean Ian? Why wouldn't we?" she asked obviously confused, tugging at my sleeve. _

_I noticed some people glaring at her. __These are humans...Wanda's the one in danger not me!__ I thought. I quickly wrapped my arms around her protectively, shielding her from the hostile glares._

_"Ian! Ian! Get off-" she coughed like I was crushing her lungs,"-Ian!" _

_I heard a muffled noise but it sounded like a guy's voice, "Ian!" __Was that Jamie's voice?_

My back hit the cold floor and my shoulder felt like I got punched

_It was a dream?_

Wanda was gasping for air and coughing. Jamie was kneeling beside her with an exhausted expression. It must have been morning, most people were not there and if they were, they were looking at Wanda worried.

"Are you okay?" I quickly asked getting up.

"You mumbled in your sleep then rolled on top of me," She said sheepishly. "Jamie had to roll you off me."

_Explains my shoulder_ I thought looking at Kyle who was off at the side with Sunny.

Jamie Chuckled, "You weight a ton Ian. I thought Kyle was gonna have to kick you!"

"I'm fine. Don't worry Ian. What were you dreaming about?" She asked concerned written across her face.

Kyle laughed softly as Sunny cuddled into his side. She was so shy and scared all of the time. It was interesting to see my big brother act so kind towards a soul.

"Come on! Get yer' asses up! We have work to do! Go eat and get to work before it rains again!" Jeb yelled startling us all with his loud voice.

We all glared at him as he laughed walking back towards the kitchen. Jamie stood up and dashed off to grab our little clan's spot in the kitchen.

Wanda was going to tell the new comers of her travels. The new group wasn't large but they were hesitant to be friendly towards Wanda and Sunny. Given Sunny never left Kyle's side and Wanda was normally at Melanie's side or mine.

"You okay Ian?" Wanda asked wrapping her delicate arms around my waist. "You sounded scared before you mumbled at me."

She stared up at me with her beautiful blue-grey eyes with the silver ring making her eyes even more beautiful.

"You are so gorgeous Wanda. Not just your body but also your soul. It really was amazing to hold you in my hands." I whispered kissing her.

She blushed softly leaning up to kiss me, "Let's go get food."

As we walked to the kitchen, she hummed a song I didn't recognize and danced around me a few times. She was always so bubbly and happy. I know part of it was the old host's personality but it was also just Wanda. She was happy and free of the host's fight.

"I like that this body makes you so jumpy and adorable." I smiled at her twirling in circles still holding my hands.

Her face flushed a soft pink and giggled, effectively knocking the breath out of me.

"You know I love you right?" I smiled softly pulling her close to me.

"You know I love you too, right?" She shot back with a flirty grin.

"Why are you so bubbly this morning?" I laughed as she swung her arms in between us.

"I swear it's just Pet's personality! She is quiet girly and as I took some habits of Melanie's; I can't help but have some of Pet's." She giggled again.

"Mmm I smell pancakes I think! Let's hurry before they are all gone!"

Wanda had never had chocolate chip pancakes before. She was amazed by the food.

She and Melanie went to bathe after breakfast leaving Kyle, Jared and I to go to work.

"Come on Jeb! Just one day, one more worker will be good! Please? I don't want to hear Shannon lecture today." Jamie whined

"Now Jamie, I know she can be annoying. But you know she will just be worse tomorrow if you cut on her. Get your ass to school." Jeb responded.

Jamie sulked off to school and Jeb went off and did whatever he does.

"So, O'Shea, what was with this morning, heard you squished Wanda?" Jared asked with a chuckle.

"Oh Fuck off Howe. I didn't know I rolled in my sleep." I glared back as I began working on the plants.

Kyle laughed and patted my back, "At least you don't talk in your sleep anymore."

"You use to talk in your sleep?!" Jared asked howling with laughter.

I grumbled as Kyle began telling them about shit I did as a kid. I worked as they laughed at my expense.

* * *

_Author's Note: What did you guys think? I wrote this about 3 or 4 years ago! I reedited the opening to the story and am going to be posting it on here. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
